In resent years, video cameras and electronic cameras using a CMOS type imaging device become widely used in general. Plural pixels are disposed in a two-dimensional array state, and vertical signal lines to read output signals from respective pixels, sampling parts, a vertical scanning circuit, and a horizontal output circuit are included in the CMOS type imaging device.
Each pixel has a photoelectric conversion part converting received light into an electric charge being an electrical signal, an FD (floating diffusion) part storing the electric charge accumulated at the photoelectric conversion part, and a pixel amplifier generating an output signal based on the electric charge stored at the FD part. When a pixel is selected by a switch specifying an address of each pixel, the output signal is read to the vertical signal line by a constant current source.
Note that when the pixel is selected by the switch specifying the address of each pixel, a source follower circuit is made up by the pixel amplifier and the constant current source coupled to the vertical signal line.
For example, the CMOS type imaging device simultaneously reads the output signals from respective pixels for one row to respective vertical signal lines, and outputs the output signals read to the respective vertical signal lines from the imaging sensor by using the horizontal output circuit.
In general, it is often the case that a rolling electronic shutter in which the electric charges accumulated at the photoelectric conversion parts are sequentially transferred to the FD parts by each selected row is used in the CMOS type imaging device.
Note that a configuration enabling a global electronic shutter in which a gap in an exposure timing between pixels belonging to individual rows is eliminated by simultaneously transferring the electric charges accumulated at the photoelectric conversion parts of all pixels to the FD parts is proposed in the CMOS type imaging device (for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74435